ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Canceled productions by DreamWorks Studios
This is a list of unmade and/or unreleased projects by DreamWorks Studios. Some of these films were, or still are, in development limbo. These also include the co-productions the studio collaborated with in the past. Animated shorts and films 1930s-1940s Cartoons of Propaganda A series of 40-45 minute propaganda cartoon featurettes aimed at the WWII army, which was one of the collaborations with Dora Wilson Productions and the MGM cartoon department. Except with 1944's For the Victory, the series and the rest of the planned shorts later got canceled in 1945 during the end of the World War II. Sasquatch An animated horror film planned in 1948, which would tell the darkest story about a cowardly explorer who needs a prove to the villagers to go on an scary journey to seek the existence of a Sasquatch monster. It got scrapped due to Dora Wilson disliking the idea, thinking the horror genre don't fit for an animated film. The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus In 1939, Dora Wilson planned to develop an animated feature adaptation of L. Frank Baum's storybook of the same name, but later got scrapped for unknown reason. Then later in the mid-1950s, it was planned to be translated into a live-action feature with the collaboration with Walt Disney Productions, but again, its got scrapped due to creative differences. Mary Poppins Pamela "P. L." Travers‘ series of children’s novels of the same name was originally planned to be adapted into an animated feature film, as it was thought up by Dora Wilson as would’ve be her company’s second animated film, alongside with her partnership with MGM, in which it was started in 1940, in the time the two companies were still in the production of Headin’ South. Unfortunately in 1941, during after Headin’ South was completed, the attack of Pearl Harbor in World War II lead to cancel the animated Mary Poppins project completely, and even Dora Wilson never got her chance to acquire the film rights to the books also due to Travers refused Wilson to adapt her works into film, shortly after Walt Disney firstly attempted to buy the film rights to the books in 1938, but been turned down, until 1961 when Disney got his chance to get the film rights to the books and adapt them into a 1964 live-action feature film. 1950s-1960s Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Roald Dahl's 1964 novel of the same name was planned to be produced as an animated feature film by DreamWorks in 1965, until it got scrapped after film director Mel Stuart had aquired the rights to the book and adapted it into a live-action musical feature film for Paramount Pictures, under the name Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Charlotte's Web An animated film adaptation of E.B. White's book of the same name was originally planned in the late 1960s, but canceled after Hanna-Barbera and Paramount Pictures picked up the rights to the book and produced an animated film adaptation in 1973. Danny and the Dinosaur Originally, DreamWorks was planning a feature film based on the children's book series by Syd Hoff, which tells the story about a boy and his dinosaur. Due to the studio couldn't get the film rights to the book, it got canceled. The Gingerbread Man In 1958, the studio was producing a short film based on the well-known folktale of the same name, but switched to produced a full-length feature film, until it got canceled for unknown reasons. However, the Gingerbread Man made cameos in various DreamWorks CGI films and got his own shorts and TV series. The Twilight Barkers Dora Wilson had orriginally plans to adapting Dodie Smith's popular novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians into an animated feature film titled The Twilight Barkers in early 1957, until it got scrapped after she later realized that Walt Disney already bought out the film rights to the novel and adapted it into an animated feature film simply titled 101 Dalmatians, released in 1961. During the time where Wilson was planning for the film, her version of Smith's novel would've be a film noir-style genre with darker tones and a fewer comic reliefs (for example, Pongo and Missis' puppies and the two crooks who work to Cruella DeVil), with Pongo and Missis being well-known private detectives in London's hidden animal society, compare to Disney's more comedic and light-hearted version. Heidi The Swiss 1881 book of the same name by Johanna Spyri was planned by DreamWorks as an animated feature film in 1966, until it got canceled for unknown reasons. Little Audrey In 1967, Dora Wilson and former Disney, Paramount and Terrytoons animator Bill Tytla were teaming up to produce an animated feature film based on the Paramount Pictures/Harvey Comics cartoon character of the same name. Unfortunately, due to Tytla’s death in 1968, it was got shelved. It wasn't until 1989 where DreamWorks then released a live-action film based on the character. The Wind in the Willows An animated feature film based on Kenneth Grahame's book of the same name was planned to release around the early or mid-1960s, but it never happened for unknown reason. The Whimsical Stories of Dr. Seuss DreamWorks originally planned an package animated film based on stories by Dr. Seuss. It was cancelled after learning that Dr. Seuss was producing a series of TV specials based on his stories with MGM and DePatie-Freleng. Winnie-the-Pooh In the late 1950s and early 1960s, DreamWorks planned to make a version of A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh book series as a feature film. The plot was following Pooh and his friends in an funny adventure to reunite with Christopher Robin, who moved out. It got scrapped after Walt Disney acquired the rights to the Pooh books and characters in 1961. 1970s-1980s Canine Mysteries'' and ''Anne-Marie's Story Originally, DreamWorks' 1989 cult classic All Dogs Go to Heaven was originally planned as two separate feature films as part of a "five-picture deal" with director Don Bluth. Canine Mysteries was focused on a shaggy German Shepherd (who would be later remade as Charlie B. Barkin) as a private eye resolving a kidnapping case, while Anne-Marie's Story was a "spiritual successor" to Bluth's most well-known film An American Tail, with Anne-Marie being the adopted human daughter of a cat, who sends her out of his woodpile home and into the world to make her living while searching her biological parents, but she ends up in several misadventures by having encounters with many animals. After Canine Mysteries don't made it beyond rough storyboards due to Bluth's financial problems, Dora Wilson then decided to conjoining the two supposed films into a single film and retooling them as a "buddy story" between the two characters. Ultimately, both DreamWorks and Don Bluth would end up using some of the abandoned concepts in two of their respective films, the dog cops from Canine Mysteries would been used instead for a non-speaking cameo in The Bre'r Rabbit Tale; and an arrogant but good-hearted rockhopper penguin named Rocko from Anne-Marie's Story (who was intended to be Anne-Marie's partner), and a deleted song titled "Looks Like I Got Me a Friend" (which the two were intended to sing) would been used instead for The Pebble and the Penguin. Frosty Meets Rudolph An crossover animated film co-produced by Rankin/Bass, which follows an crossover story between Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer planned in early 1970s until it got canned after General Electric acquired all the rights to pre-1974 Rankin/Bass works. In 1979, however, Rankin/Bass fully produced a television film titled Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July. Hollywood Monsters Originally planned in 1983, it would've be about how a group of movie monsters who are sicken for being featured in every horror monster films in their every role and decides to create thier own studio to make their own and better films. For unknown reason, it was canceled. The Little Blue Whale The Little Blue Whale is an animated film that was going to be made after All Dogs Go to Heaven as part of DreamWorks' deal with Don Bluth. It was about a little girl and her animal friends trying to protect a little whale from evil whalers. Due to the mixed reviews and box office disaster of Rock-a-Doodle, DreamWorks Pictures, TriStar Pictures and Carolco Pictures permanently cancelled the project while Goldcrest Films withdraws Sullivan Bluth Studios. Peter Pan An animated feature film adaptation of James M. Barrie's stage play of the same name was planned to be released in either 1989, 1990, 1991 and 1992, and would've star Phillip Glasser as Peter Pan, Natalie Gregory as Wendy and Tim Curry as Captain Hook and featuring pop singer Michael Jackson as the narrator. The film got canceled due to production issues. Pinocchio An animated feature film adaptation of Carlo Collodi's The Adventures of Pinocchio was planned by Dora Wilson in the mid-1970s. While containing elements that were faithful to Collodi's original novel, it also contained elements from Walt Disney's 1940 film adaptation, such as Pinocchio being more good-hearted, innocent, and naive; the Blue Fairy being responsible for Pinocchio coming to life; and the Talking Cricket being Pinocchio's conscience and friend, as well as new elements created for the film such as the Fox appearing without his sidekick, the Cat (who was absent in this version) and practically generating most of the events in the film. It got scrapped due to price issues. However, Pinocchio was later used instead on a few cameos in Shrek and its sequel Shrek: Happily Ever After. Puss in Boots'' (early attempts)' Around 1972, as either a short film or a feature film based on Charles Perrault's fairy tale of the same name was planned by DreamWorks, until it got canceled in 1973 after many problems that the DreamWorks staff gone through during production. During the 1980s, the project was revived, with elements from the 1960s anime film adaptation added into the film, but it was scrapped due to story difficulties. '''Peter Rabbit Based on the well-known children's story by Beatrix Potter, it was planned in 1970, but got scrapped due to story problems. The Return of Frosty the Snowman As part of their deal with Rankin/Bass, the two studios were producing a sequel to 1969’s Frosty the Snowman. It got scrapped in 1974, after Frosty the Snowman and the other three Rankin/Bass films that were co-produced and distributed by DreamWorks were sold to General Electric, along with other pre-1974 Rankin/Bass works. A different version of the sequel was turned into a television special Frosty’s Winter Wonderland, which was fully produced by Rankin/Bass in 1976. However, in 2016, DreamWorks released an direct-to-video sequel which recreated the early plot concept for the sequel. Stuart Little In 1970, DreamWorks Studios pitched to produce an animated feature adaptation of E.B. White's 1954 novel of the same name, which tells the story about a young mouse who is adopted by a human family and protects a injured bird from his family's cat. Because of various story problems, the film got scrapped. However in 1999, Sony Pictures got the film rights to produce two live-action/CGI films based on the book, followed by a computer-animated sequel and an animated television series throughout the years. Many of DreamWorks' changes to White's original story were coincidentally the same as the changes used in Sony's first two films. Scruffy In 1978, DreamWorks planned to collaborate with Ruby-Spears Productions to producing an theatrical animated film based on the book Scruffy: The Tuesday Dog by Jack Stoneley, which tells the story about a lost puppy who is desperate to find a better home for better life, but Ruby-Spears had no interest of producing an theatrical animated film, which it refused. Ruby-Spears later fully produced a three-part television special based on the book exclusively for ABC Weekend Special program which would aired in 1980. Uncle Tom's Cabin Based on the 1852 novel by Harriet Beecher Stowe, an full-length animated adaptation was announced as it planned around the early 1980s. The reason for the film’s cancellation is due to major controversy. The film was supposed to have several changes to the original story (including a happy ending). The Velveteen Rabbit As part of its deal with Don Bluth, DreamWorks Pictures was producing an animated feature film adapted from the story of the same name about a stuffed rabbit trying to become a real rabbit after his beloved human child owner is forced to abandon him. It got canceled due to "creative differences". Zorro In 1969, an animated film based on Johnston McCulley's Zorro stories was originally developed and planned to be released in 1972, but pushed to 1973, 1974 and 1975 until it got canceled. 1990s All Dogs Goes Down Under Either an direct-to-video film or an television special, this film supposed to be as the last installment for the All Dogs Go to Heaven series was planned around the late 1990s. It would set the story about Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie having some vacations to Australia where they then encounter a lost joey who its family had mysteriously captured by the unknown forces, so the trio must go out for an adventure to find them, while Fee, Line and Killer trying to kidnap the joey. It got scraped due to the producers deciding An All Dogs Christmas Carol to be the last All Dogs Go to Heaven special. Antz 2 There were plans to make a sequel to the 1998 film Antz. The film was to be produced by Pacific Data Images, the visual effects team that did the animation on the original, and was scheduled for either as direct-to-video release or as a theatrical release. The film was cancelled for unknown reasons. The Fantastic Family Horton Hears a Who! In the early 1990s, DreamWorks had planned an traditionally animated film adaptation of Dr. Seuss' 1954 classic story, which was supposed to be released on November 1996. It also contained some characters and elements from other Dr. Seuss animal stories into the plot, such as Gertrude McFuzz being Horton's neighbor. It got scrapped due to price issues. However, the story was adapted into the popular Broadway musical Seussical, and later 20th Century Fox and its computer animation division Blue Sky Studios adapted the story to an computer-animated film released on 2008. Many of DreamWorks' changes to Dr. Seuss' original story were coincidentally the same as the changes made by Blue Sky writers. The Jungle Book An animated adaptation of Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book was planned in 1990, in which it would compete the 1967 version of the same name which produced by Walt Disney Pictures, having a mixture of elements from both Kipling's stories and the Disney version, as well as new elements created for the film such as Shere Khan's sidekick Tabaqui being a hyena, but eventually it got canceled. McGruff the Crime Dog A planned 40-minute short film featuring a mascot TBD Thumbelina In 1991, DreamWorks was intended to co-producing and releasing Don Bluth's 1994 film Thumbelina. When they were collaborating on the film, it had a fewer differences to the final version, such as DreamWorks' recurring film characters Lancy, Rascal and Battly appearing in the film as henchmen working to Grundel Toad. Bluth would ending up making the film on his own after ending his deal with DreamWorks due to "creative differences". In the late 1990s, DreamWorks' plans for producing its own film adaptation of the fairy tale, but as a computer-animated film with PDI proving the animation, and would've featured the voice of Jodie Foster as Thumbelina. However, the film was never came to be produced. Tusker In December 1998, DreamWorks and PDI announced their third CG project (following Shrek) called Tusker. It would have been an original story chronicling a herd of elephants crossing southeast Asia. In their travels, they encounter a wide variety of dangers, including a band of marauding poachers. The film was going to be directed by Tim Johnson and Brad Lewis, the respected co-director and producer of Antz. The project was cancelled to make way for Puss in Boots. In 2008, Hong Kong animation studio Imagi Animation Studios bought the rights to make the movie. Imagi's version would've been produced by Brooke Breton and written by Ted Tally, with a release date set for the first half of 2011, but following Imagi's closure in early 2010, the film was cancelled. Son of the Lord A follow-up to The Prince of Egypt which involves the life of Jesus Christ. It then got scrapped for the favor of Joseph: King of Dreams. 2000s The Book of Life DreamWorks initially optioned to make The Book of Life back in 2007. They decided not to continue with the project due to "creative differences" with the director. The film was eventually made at Reel FX Creative Studios and was released Fall 2014 to critical praise. Crood Awakening As part of Aardman Animation's "five-picture deal" with DreamWorks Animation, an animated film called Crood Awakening was in the early works at Aardman. Written by John Cleese and Kirk DeMicco, it would've been loosely based on the Roald Dahl book The Twits but set in the stone age. The film was cancelled due to Aardman and DreamWorks' separation in 2007 following the release of Flushed Away. Ultimately, both studios would end up making an animated movie set in the stone age: DreamWorks in 2013 with The Croods (where Cleese and DeMicco were heavily involved) and Aardman in 2018 with Early Man. Spy, Spy Again: A Dreamtoons Movie Spy, Spy Again: A Dreamtoons Movie ''planned in 2004, which is a comedic parody of modern spy films, which feature the ''Dreamtoons ''characters, particularly Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S., which never produced due to complex story attempts. 'Elefriend 2' In 2002, DreamWorks' cult animated classic ''Elefriend was planned to be spawned into a direct-to-video sequel. The story would've set after the events of the first film where Alma and Elefriend, along with Alma's new parents, are going on Hawaii for a fun and relaxing vacation, while suddenly that Hawaii got invaded by a cruel group of pirates who begin robbing everything and the duo had to find the way to stop them, but the project was later turned into a four-part episode for the Elefriend television series which titled "Pirate Trouble". Gullible's Travels DreamWorks bought a script in 2007 titled Gullible's Travels which would've been about a man who travels through time via a porta potty to find the woman he loves. It was written by Steve Bencich and Ron J. Friedman (Open Season, Chicken Little). Hop In 2006, DreamWorks began production on Hop. Planned in 2009, the film centered on E.B., the Easter Bunny's son who'd rather drum in a band than be like his father and runs away to Hollywood where he meets and befriends a human who is out of work and helps him in his journey. The film was cancelled by DreamWorks, but in 2007, the film was revived as a live-action/CGI hybrid produced by Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment and released on April 1, 2011. InterWorld On June 16, 2007, author Neil Gaiman reported in his journal that DWA optioned his book, InterWorld, to be made into an animated feature film. But they decided not to get the film rights. Lancy, Rascal and Battly A direct-to-video film starring the animal henchmen trio from various DreamWorks animated films, showing a story with the trio as heroes. It would have following the tradition of Disney animated film sequels and prequels focusing on supporting characters; The Return of Jafar, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, The Lion King 1½, Kronk's New Groove, Cars 2, Monsters University and Finding Dory, as well as Don Bluth's Bartok the Magnificent and Illumination's Minions. It was scrapped due to unknown reasons. However, it was revived later as a theatrical film, Lancy, Rascal and Battly: The Three Animals, released on 2018. Punk Farm In April 2006, DreamWorks Animation had the rights to develop a computer animated film adaptation of the children's book of the same name by Jarrett J. Krosoczka, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons, and was eventually picked up by MGM Animation. but it was later cancelled. The Road to El Dorado 2 There were talks about doing a sequel to the animated remake of The Road to El Dorado, where it would've continued the adventures of Miguel, Tulio, and Chel going to find more rich land. After the movie bombed, all plans for the sequel were cancelled. Tortoise vs. Hare Another project that was cancelled at DreamWorks' partnership with Aardman was a film adaptation of the Aesop fable The Tortoise and the Hare with the Tortoise and the Hare competing each other in any type of sports until they join forces to beat a human who hunts other animals. The project was put to a halt due to script concerns. It would've starred Alec Baldwin, Orlando Jones, Brenda Blethyn, and Lee Evans. It would have been written by Karey Kirkpatrick and Mark Burton, executive produced by Peter Lord and Nick Park, and directed by Richard Goleszowski. It would've been released in 2003, but was moved to 2004 for Aardman to make room for their first film, Chicken Run. Truckers A film based on The Nome Trilogy books was in the works from 2001 to 2011. They acquired the film rights in 2001, and announced plans to combine all three books into a single film. It was to be directed by Andrew Adamson. In late 2008, Danny Boyle was attached to direct Truckers, but the project fell apart as "a victim of this economic crisis." The following year, the Slumdog Millionaire's Oscar-winning screenwriter Simon Beaufoy was hired to work on the project. Plans to move forward with DreamWorks' adaptation resurfaced in 2010 with the announcement that Legend of the Guardians screenwriter John Orloff would pen the script for director Anand Tucker. Tucker was later announced to direct the live-action/CGI remake of Trolls, before he was replaced by the original film's director Mike Mitchell. As of July 2018 no updates have surfaced. 2010s-2020s In the 2010 decade, several films were announced to be made that were to be released in the next 3-4 years following their announcements. Some of these films were eventually cancelled while others are claimed to be in development and waiting for a release. Most of these films were cancelled due to massive layoffs, creative differences, shake ups around the studio, and Comcast eventually buying DreamWorks in 2016. Alma A film based on the animated short Alma was in the works in October 2010. The short's director Rodrigo Blaas is again set to direct the feature, with Guillermo del Toro executive producing it. In November 2011, it was reported that the studio has hired Megan Holley, a writer of Sunshine Cleaning, to write a script. Del Toro, who is also helping with the story and the design work, said in June 2012 that the film was in visual development. As of July 2018 however, there have been no recent developments regarding the film's production. An untitled Blue-footed Booby film Writer/director Karey Kirkpatrick was developing an animated film about the blue-footed booby birds. The basic idea would've been about a dim-witted blue-footed booby who learns that it "isn't the size of your brain, but the size of your heart that counts." As of July 2018 no other news emerge following that announcement. B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations An animated film about ghosts was in the works in mid-2010 that would've starred Seth Rogen, Matt Bomer, Melissa McCarthy, Bill Murray, Octavia Spencer, Rashida Jones, and Jennifer Coolidge. It was to be directed by Tony Leondis and written by Tom Wheeler from a story by Leondis. It was about two bumbling apparitions who find themselves in an extraordinary after-life adventure when they join the Bureau of Otherworldly Operations (B.O.O.) – the ghost world’s elite counter-haunting unit – and ultimately must face off against the planet’s greatest haunter. It was to be released on June 5, 2015, but was pulled from its release to avoid competition with Disney•Pixar's Inside Out. As of July 2018, no updates have emerged from the project. In 2015, Leondis later moved from DreamWorks to Sony Pictures Animation to develop his next film, The Emoji Movie. Drafted Ducks In 2016, DreamWorks was in the talks with Ren and Stimpy creator and adult animation pioneer John Kricfalusi to produced an hand-drawn adult animated comedy film for Netflix, that would've be inspired by classic war-time cartoons, which would be set place in the World War II in an alternate world of anthropomorphic animals, which follows two foul-mouthed Ren and Stimpy-alike ducks who are chosen for the army. It would've be DreamWorks' first adult animated film since 1989's Albedo. It would star the voices of Seth MacFarlane and Rachael MacFarlane as the two ducks. It was planned to be scheduled for a 2020 release date, but however in 2018, the reason for the project was canceled is due to Kricfalusi's recent sexual abuse allegations. Flawed Dogs A movie based on Berkeley Breathed's book Flawed Dogs was in the works that would've been written and directed by Noah Baumbach. As of July 2018 no news have emerged since 2013. Gil's All Fright Diner In December 2009, it was reported that the studio had set screenwriters Ethan Reiff and Cyrus Voris (Kung Fu Panda) to write a film adaptation of the book, Gil's All Fright Diner with Barry Sonnenfeld attached to direct the feature. In 2011, the book's author A. Lee Martinez wrote on his blog that he was working with DreamWorks on a project based on an original idea, and not on Gil's All Fright Diner. In March 2013, Martinez expressed uncertainty for any film adaptation: "Your guess is as good as mine. It's all a matter of convincing someone with the clout necessary to make it happen." As of July 2018 no updates have emerged from the project since 2013. Larrikins Larrikins was an animated film that was in development between 2010 and 2017. It was an animated musical that was to be directed by Tim Minchin (which would've been his directorial debut) and Chris Miller from a script by Harry Cripps. The project was about a desert-dwelling bilby named Perry who leaves his home under a rock to go on a roadtrip with a music band in Australia that would've starred Margot Robbie, Hugh Jackman, Naomi Watts, and other Australian talent, with songs written by Minchin. It was originally set for release on February 16, 2018. However, while DreamWorks didn't confirm its cancellation, several crew member revealed its cancellation on their personal blogs, this includes character designer Peter de Seve. Minchin wrote on his blog, "I've recently been working in 3 different continents, missing my kids a lot, sleeping too little and not playing piano enough. And then a couple of days ago, the animated film to which I've dedicated the last 4 years of my life was shut down by the new studio execs. The only way I know how to deal with my impotent fury and sadness is to subject members of the public to the spectacle of me getting drunk and playing ballads." Shortly after the film's cancellation, Peter de Sève revealed some concept art for the film via Twitter. Certain characters from the film later appeared in the 2018 animated short film Bilby. Lidsville A 3D animated musical film adaptation of the Lidsville TV series was in the works. It was going to be directed by Conrad Vernon and scored by Alan Menken, who would also be writing the songs with Glenn Slater. Menken stated that, "The songs will be an homage to '60s psychedelic concept-album rock." But Lidsville creator Sid Krofft said in a June 2016 interview with The Wall Street Journal that, "It was going to be like Hair or Tommy, a full-blown musical. But they went in a strange direction and it just didn't work." Maintenance Going with a comic book direction, the company bought the film rights to the comic book series Maintenance from Oni Press. The film rights were first acquired by Warner Bros. as a McG film, but DreamWorks then got rights after WB dropped out. But as of July 2018, the company has yet to do anything with the comic rights. Me and My Shadow/Edgar Wrights' Shadows On December 10, 2010, DreamWorks Animation announced a project titled Me and My Shadow was scheduled for a March 2013 release date. The plot involved Shadow Stan who serves a shadow to Stanley Grubb, the world's most boring human. Wanting to live a more exciting life, he escapes the "Shadow World" and takes control of Stanley. With Mark Dindal slated as the film's director, the film was meant to combine traditional and CGI animation. In January 2012, Bill Hader, Kate Hudson, and Josh Gad had joined the voice cast. Additionally, Alessandro Carloni had replaced Dindal as director and the release date was pushed back to November 2013. However, in June 2012, its release date was pushed back to March 7, 2014 with Mr. Peabody & Sherman taking its November 2013 release. In February 2013, Me and My Shadow went back into development with Mr. Peabody & Sherman re-assuming its original March 2014 release. On November 19, 2015, Edgar Wright had signed to direct and co-write an animated feature for DreamWorks, in which the story was described as a "new take on a previously developed concept about shadows." In an interview with Collider published in June 2017, Wright explained that he and David Walliams had wrote three drafts, but the project is in limbo due to management changes at DreamWorks Animation. Mumbai Musical Former Disney animator and director Kevin Lima pitched to DreamWorks a Bollywood-styled musical based on The Ramayana, but told through the point of view of its monkeys. It would've follow two common monkeys who become unlikely heroes in a last ditch effort to stop an ancient, thought-to-be-mythical demon from conquering the world. Going through multiple titles, Monkeys of Bollywood, Monkeys on Mumbai and Bollywood Superstar Monkey, the film was to feature music by Stephen Schwartz and A. R. Rahman, who's also the film's composers, with the script written by David Sussman. The film was originally planned for a release in December 18, 2015, the release dates kept getting pushed back to the point of being put back into DreamWorks Animation films that are in development. Lima revealed that DreamWorks quietly cancelled the film. In an interview with Den of Geeks UK, he said, "It came very close. We were just going into production, we were just starting animation. I'd been working on it for two and a half years. All the songs were written. Stephen Schwartz and A.R. Rahman. We were just ready to start. I have to say that it's one of the great disappointments of my film career not seeing that one move forward. It had nothing to do with the movie, and everything to do with the politics of selling the studio. Seven of us I think lost movies at that moment in time. With the studio having written it off on their taxes, it means the only way to get it back would be to invest that kind of money again. And it’s tens of millions of dollars. I tried. I really tried. Stephen Schwartz and I took it around town, but when the price tag was revealed, everyone gasped. Ultimately, we couldn't find a buyer". The Pig Scrolls On April 8, 2010, Pajiba.com reported that the studio was developing an animated feature film based on The Pig Scrolls. As a possible directing job, Barry Sonnenfeld was tasked to develop the film, while Kirk DeMicco wrote the most recent script revision. Rumblewick Another movie based on a book that was in the works at the studio was the book My Unwilling Witch (The Rumblewick Letters) that would've been simply titled Rumblewick. It was to be directed by Tim Johnson and written by Jim Herzfeld. Sequels to Shark Tale, Hail Arthur, Monsters vs. Aliens, Megamind: A Dreamtoons Movie, Rise of the Guardians, Hotel for Dogs, Ico the Brave Little Horse, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Puss in Boots and ''Captain Underpants In April 2011, Jeffrey Katzenberg announced that there's currently no plans to make sequels to their parody animated films, this would include ''Shark Tale, Hail Arthur, Monsters vs. Aliens and Megamind: A Dreamtoons Movie. He went on, saying that these films "all shared an approach and tone and idea of parody, and did not travel well internationally. We don't have anything like that coming on our schedule now." With Rise of the Guardians, the creators expressed hope that the strong A- Cinemascore average for the film and an enthusiastic word-of-mouth would gather support for the "chance to make a sequel or two." This includes co-producer and author of the book it was based on, The Guardians of Childhood, William Joyce, said he was in talks with the studio. He recalled, "There is something that we are proposing that we hope they will want to do." Although no other info has been revealed since June 2018. With Hotel for Dogs, TBD With Ico the Brave Little Horse, a sequel was planned to be released around Holiday season either a theatrical release or made for DVD, until it got cancelled due to story problems. With A Series of Unfortunate Events, TBD With Puss in Boots, several drafts for a sequel were already completed as confirmed by executive producer Guillermo del Toro, with original director Chris Miller wanting to take Puss onto an exotic adventure. By April 2014, Antonio Banderas confirmed that a sequel had entered into production and was later revealed two months later as Puss in Boots 2: Nine Lives & 40 Thieves, slated to be released on November 2, 2018. In August 2014, the release date was pushed back a month later (December 21, 2018). But by January 2015, following the massive restructuring at DreamWorks Animation, several films were pulled off their scheduled release dates; this included a sequel to Puss in Boots, along with releasing only two films a year as opposed to three or four. Banderas revealed in March 2015 that the script itself was under restructuring as well, and mentioned that Shrek and Donkey from Shrek might make a cameo in the film, showing that both films would take place at the same time. As of July 2018, no new updates have popped up following the restructuring in 2015. With Captain Underpants, TBD The Tibet Code When DreamWorks Animation made its then-newest division called Oriental DreamWorks in China, a film was in the works that was based on the Chinese action novel The Tibet Code. However, its production was shut down due to problems at Oriental DreamWorks and the company could not come to terms with the producer who owned the rights to the book. Tales Told by Mice In around mid 2010s, an series of direct-to-video animated films that would center unforgettable stories retold by anthropomorphic mice, such as Romeo and Juliet, Cinderella, Jack and the Beanstalk, and others, was in production, until due to DreamWorks is bought out by NBCUniversal and along with some laid-offs, it go completely canceled. The Ugly Duckling Planned as a CGI loose adaptation of Hans Christian Andersen's well-known story, which follows a odd-looking duckling who discovers himself that he's not even part of the ducks upon being teased and picked on by other ducklings, and sets out for an long quest to find his real family. The film would've been directed and produced by Mark Dindal and featured voice talents such as TBD, but as of July 2018, no other updates have been announced. Vivo In 2010, DreamWorks began production on Vivo. Based off a concept by Peter Barsocchini, the film centered on a monkey obsessed with music who embarks on a dangerous adventure from Havana, Cuba, to Miami, Florida. The film was cancelled by DreamWorks, but in 2016, the film was revived by Sony Pictures Animation with Kirk DeMicco as the director, and a November 6, 2020 release date. Wonderland 2 TBD Zodiac Another animated feature film that was going to be made by Oriental DreamWorks, their first animated feature was going to be called Zodiac about a anthropomorphic kitty in a modern society with anthropomorphic animals trying to make sure he becomes the first cat on the Chinese zodiac while also discovering a sinister conspiracy, set to be released in 2014. However while the film's storyboards were released online, the film's production was canceled due to some problems at Oriental DreamWorks. Live-action shorts and films Pre-1950s The Magic Paintbrush In 1940, Dora Wilson pitched to produce a live-action and animated hybrid feature film which would tell the story about an painter found a paintbrush that contains magic which lead his painting come to life, until it got canceled due to World War II. 1950s-1960s Aloha to Hawaii Planned in 1960, it would've be a romance comedy musical film about a down-in-luck young man who takes a trip to Hawaii, where he seeks out to find his true love. 1970s-1980s The Beast's Castle An adaptation of Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont's well known fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, was planned to be released in 1992. Due to Walt Disney Pictures' 1991 animated film Beauty and the Beast, it got cancelled. Krampus Planned for an release around the early 1980s, a horror film would revolving the story about the legendary monster/demon of the same name who terrorizes naughty children due to their bad behaviors during Christmas. It would've been directed by Alien director Ridley Scott. Until it was canceled after Dora Wilson refused for her dislike of both the monster and Christmas-themed horror genres. 'Followup film to ''Little Audrey During mid-production of the Little Audrey live-action film in late 1988 and early 1989, a follow-up film focused on another Harvey Comics characters was planned up to have its release date in either 1991 or 1992. It however got scrapped due to the poor box office reception upon the release of Little Audrey. 1990s-2000s ''Bee Movie 2'' While not announced by the studio, comedian Jerry Seinfeld, producer, writer, and star of the 2007 DreamWorks live-action/animated hybrid film Bee Movie, said that he has no interest to make a sequel to Bee Movie. During a Reddit AMA in June 2016, a fan asked if a Bee Movie 2 would happen. Seinfeld had this to say, "I considered it this spring for a solid six hours. There’s a fantastic energy now for some reason, on the internet particularly. Tumblr, people brought my attention to. I actually did consider it, but then I realized it would make the original film less iconic. But my kids want me to do it, a lot of people want me to do it. A lot of people that don’t know what animation is want me to do it. If you have any idea what animation is, you’d never do it." ''My Little Pony'' Planned in 2006 as a live-action/CGI hybrid film of Hasbro's My Little Pony franchise to be released around 2013 to honor its 30th anniversary, with a joint effort of Paramount Pictures and Hasbro Studios. This film would've be inspired by the generation one of My Little Pony, in which it was revealed a story which would've been about how three kids who enters the fantasy world of Pony Land, where they befriend colorful talking ponies. However, in the beginning of 2010s, when the My Little Pony franchise was retooled after My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic premiered, plans for the film were cancelled in 2011, a year after the show debuted. A few years later, Lionsgate released an animated film based on My Little Pony in 2017. ''Sonic the Hedgehog: Wonders of the World'' Sonic the Hedgehog: Wonders of the World is an unfinished film adaption based off the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The film was intended to be a co-production with MGM, Trilogy Entertainment Group and SEGA. The film began production in 1994 and treatment for it was written by Richard Jefferies but it was cancelled the following year before production could begin. The film would've set the story about Sonic coming to the real world and getting the help of a 12-year-old boy named Josh to defeat Dr. Robotnik's new plan. Before production began MGM suddenly backed out of the development deal and after an attempt to revive the film at DreamWorks went nowhere, the film was scrapped. Its unknown why MGM chose to drop the film, though Pen Densham claimed the deal broke down due to creative differences between Sega and Trilogy, causing the latter to pull out and leave MGM with the bill. Jeffries, however, blamed "Hollywood politics" for the film's demise, believing that the studios each wanted a higher share of the film's profits. ''Ape'' On December 2008, DreamWorks planned to pitch a horror film, which would set the story about a violent rampaging pet ape who terrorize the town. It would be directed and written by TBD. However, on February 16, 2009, when it was reported a horrific event that spread everywhere, regarding Travis, a pet chimpanzee, attacked his owner's friend, took place in Stamford, Connecticut, causing the film to be canceled permanently. 2010s-2020s TBD ''Baldi’s Basics'' In 2018, DreamWorks got the attention to the indie horror game Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning, and planned to acquire the film rights to developed a live-action movie adaptation, and would've starred either Tim Curry or Luke Evans as Baldi. However, the film got canceled after Spielberg got a call from the game creator Micah McGonagall, who refused DreamWorks to produce a film based on his game. ''Imaginary Enemies'' In 2010, DreamWorks Pictures announced they were going to make their fourth live-action/animated project (following the The Smurfs live-action/CGI duology). The project was to be told from the point of view of imaginary friends who had long been used as scapegoats by unscrupulous children looking for someone else to blame for their misdeeds. Eventually fed up, those imaginary people come looking for some payback when the kids are grown up. Screenwriters Joe Syracuse and Lisa Addario wrote the script, but as of July 2018, no other updates have been announced. ''The Smurfs 3'' On May 10, 2012, just two weeks after production of The Smurfs 2 was announced, DreamWorks Pictures had been already developing a script for The Smurfs 3, with writers Karey Kirkpatrick and Chris Poche. Hank Azaria, who played the live-action Gargamel, said that the third film "might actually deal with the genuine origin of how all these characters ran into each other way back when." In March 2014, DreamWorks announced that it would be rebooting the series with a completely computer-animated film, which eventually became The Smurfs: The Lost Village, released in April 2017. ''Towers'' A disaster thriller film was pitched and announced in 2010, which would set in the events of September 9, 2001 attacks, with a fictional take of the story about a family man who must have his survival to escape from the burning World Trade Center. During the announcement however, controversies were spread about the film concept, which lead the project to be forever canned. Television Animation Joey’s Superstar Hotel Inspired by Hanna-Barbera’s crossover animated series and Disney’s House of Mouse, an planned animated series would have focused on Joey Kangaroo, along with the Dreamtoons gang, who owns and operates his own hotel that is frequently visited by characters from DreamWorks Animation's films, while showcasing subplots involving each character. It was planned around mid-2000s. However, the show never got a chance to be produced. Despite that, artworks were posted on animator TBD's blog. ''Shrek: The Series'' After the success for the release of Shrek in 2001, an animated television series based on the film was announced to be produced for either late 2001 or early 2002. It would've be focuses on the adventures of Shrek, Fiona and Donkey. However, the series was never produced for unknown reasons. In 2018, however, a TV series titled Shrek's Family Life, is produced and currently aired on Netflix. Live-action TBD Video games 1980s 1990s 2000s-2010s ''Dream Universe'' series''' In late 2000s, an planned video game franchise was announced by DreamWorks, which would be an equivalent concept to Disney/Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts series, but focusing on DreamWorks characters and featuring Goldy Locks as the main heroine, and was set for it release date on 2010, until lawsuit threats were sent by Disney Interactive and Square Enix over its similarity to Kingdom Hearts, which caused DreamWorks' project to be canceled. Despite that, TBD posted some artwork in his personal blog. Others Category:What If?